Chocolate, Cigarettes and Blood
by Blakeyboy1514
Summary: Death Note vampire AU. Matt finds long-lost younger sister when Mello nearly kills her. AU where none of Wammy's boys die. T rated for Violent descriptions and death. Rating may change. (I own nothing, apart from Maud; who is a figment of my imagination)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own none of the original Death Note characters. Maud is my OC. I own her, but no one else.**

Chapter 1:

He stood on the street corner. Watching. Waiting. Waiting for something. Someone. Several cars sped past, clouds of dust and small rocks being flung across the pavement. The streetlights were flickering weakly providing poor illumination. Minutes became hours as he waited for the streets to empty. Fewer witnesses made an easier job; anyone who lived to see his actions would not see much else.

The roads began to clear as the few teenagers who were still out were beginning to rush around frantically in order to make it back before curfew. A loud growling filled his stomach. He had not fed in days. As the hunger began to take over, he found it increasingly difficult to control his cravings. "Just wait a little while longer", he thought to himself. "There are still too many people out".

This soon became almost unbearable. Then finally she came. His sweet release from the hunger that was burning him inside out. The street was completely empty other than them. An evil grin spread across his ghostly pale face. No witnesses!

Making sure that he hadn't yet been spotted, he started following her, observing every aspect of her appearance. She was roughly the same height as him; 5'6. She had very long light, brown hair that tumbled down her back in loose ringlets. She was wearing a school uniform; it belonged to the local comprehensive. Her skirt was rolled up; she was wearing high heels and had a massive handbag sitting in the crack of her elbow.

She turned around suddenly, making it necessary for him to hide. Fortunately, he had pretty sharp reflexes and there were multiple trees planted into the tarmac. He took refuge behind the nearest one whilst she looked around behind herself. She was shaking. Partially with cold and partially in fear. This made his grin widen. Ooh, this was going to be interesting.

The frequency of her looking behind increased to once a minute. His patience was wearing thin. He managed to get a good look at her in the process though. She looked incredibly nervous, grin widened still but something bothered him. She was wearing a shocking amount of makeup. She was only fifteen (her tie was the year 10 one) He sighed slightly at this. Whatever, she was entitled to do as she pleased; especially as that ability would be lost relatively soon.

A while later, she decided that she was safe and finally stopped turning around. It was getting quite late so his chances of getting her were getting slim. For some odd reason, she turned into an alley way. "Is she an idiot or what?" he thought. Why the Hell would you go into an alley at quarter to ten in December? Oh well. Made his job easier. He began to pick up his pace. His was right behind her. He could clearly see the veins in her neck. See her blood. Smell it.

He was fighting every urge to just attack her then and there. It was so difficult. He swallowed saliva to try and satisfy the thirst. It wasn't working. He had to do it. With grace and dexterity that few possess, he gripped her shoulder tightly and swung her around, pinning her back to the wall of the alley.

She screamed and dropped her bag, the contents of which was littering the pavement. Her eyes widened in terror as his grin became a smile; a cruel, blood curdling smile that sent shivers down your spine. He didn't cover her mouth. He wanted to hear her cry. Scream in terror, beg for her life, and howl in pain. It was one of the few things in his pathetic excuse for a life that began two years previously that he still enjoyed. He laughed softly to himself at this thought.

"w-what are y-y-you?", she stuttered as his eyes turned crimson. He responded with a cold laugh that made her shrink back in fear.

He slid her neck back and ran an ice cold finger across it. He then ran his tongue across it, his icy saliva dripping down her neck causing her to whimper. Without any hesitation, he plunged his fangs deep into her, tearing at the flesh of her neck. Her shrieks of agony echoed around the alleyway. The pain was indescribable.

After a while, he decided that he had fed sufficiently. He pulled away from her and smashed her against the pavement. "p-please d-d-don't hurt m-me." she managed, tears rolling down her checks. Maniacal laughter sounded from him with blood dripping from his mouth. He tore her to shreds.

He retrieved a small container of petrol and doused her body in it. Her face had the look of surrender as his laughter subsided. He pulled out a lighter and dropped it on her body.

It combusted almost immediately. He stood over the body, admiring his handiwork. He was grinning like a pyromaniac, his fangs illuminated in the glow. He had never heard one of his victims make so much noise. Her howls of agony were painful to hear. A foul smell filled the air as her flesh began to melt in the heat. Her skin was bubbling and clouds of smoke came of her body. There were two sharp pops as her eyes burst. He grinned again.

The young vampire ran his fingers through his fire-red hair, pulled his amber goggles over his eyes and pulled out a cigarette. He leant over the smouldering body to light it. The clouds gave in and rain came down, putting out the flames. She was completely unrecognisable, but there were very distinct stab wounds and two massive puncture marks amongst the torn flesh of her neck. He stood up again and walked off into the darkness. He heard in the distance the screams of people who found what remained of her body. He grinned again at this but continued back home.

"The body of a teenaged girl was found in an alleyway in Hackney in the early hours of yesterday morning. We have identified her as Kathleen Elis from her school ID card that was found next to her. The police are interrogating suspects. From the post-mortem, the coroner thinks that she was burnt alive but somehow lost large amounts of blood. There were multiple stab wounds across her body. Her neck had been torn to shreds and there were two curious puncture marks. If anyone has anyone information about the murder, it would be greatly appreciated." The red-haired vampire went to turn off the radio.

"Well, we'll have to be more careful," he said to his friend. "There is a homicidal arsonist on the loose." They grinned at each other laughing softly.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

"Maud, can you finish up in here? We're closing for tonight!" Yelled her boss from the kitchen. Maud sighed loudly. She smiled at the remaining customers, all of whom were shovelling down what remained of their purchases. You don't get on the wrong side of Philip. She walked grudgingly into the kitchen, her amber tinted goggles swinging around her neck. "Here is your pay for this week," He grunted, handing her a thin wad of notes.

"Can I trust you to lock up for tonight?" She nodded and pocketed the money. They both glanced at the pile of washing up in the sink. All of the other staff had long gone. They turned to face each other. He gave her a stern look which she immediately understood as " _You'd better get on with it then_ ". She sighed again as he walked out. "Ugh," She groaned, seeing the sheer quantity of dirty crockery.

She tightened her pony-tail and began to wipe down the worktops. She hummed softly. It made the tedium and drudgery of working in a café almost bearable. She had been working there for just over a year and she had very little to show for it.

The door opened. "Sorry, we're closed!" She shouted, her back facing the entrance. She heard it shut, assuming the person left. If she hadn't been humming, she would have heard the soft 'click' of the lock. She just continued working.

He slowly approached her, trying not to make a sound. It had been over three days since he had last fed; he was starving. He inched towards the kitchen door, cringing slightly every time he trod on a squeaky floorboard. Fortunately, she was too absorbed in her work to notice.

He gingerly pushed the kitchen door. It swung open, gratifyingly silently. He mentally gave a sigh of relief. He was so hungry that his fangs had drawn themselves. They were flashing, dangerously in the bright light of the kitchen. He swept his shoulder length, blond hair to the left side of his face. This was a feeble attempt to cover the scar that disfigured the left side of his upper body. He continued to edge closer and closer to her. She still remained leant forward, her neck sticking out.

He was right behind her. She still didn't notice. She didn't feel his ice cold breath, breathing down her neck. If she had turned around at any point prior to what was about to happen, she would be safe, protected. He ran an ice cold finger down her neck. She shuddered and motioned to turn around. He plunged his fangs into her neck just as she turned to face him. His crimson eyes widened in horror and returned to their usual azure state, as her emerald eyes met him. Her fire-red hair moved over her face.

"Mihael?" She asked in disbelief, as her vision faded to black. "Oh, shit" He muttered, as she collapsed.

 **Four Hours Later…..**

A blinding light met my eyes as I opened them for the first time in God knows how long. I moved my hand over my face to shield it from the brightness. My goggles still hung around my neck. I stroked them fondly. Other than my electronic equipment, they were my most valued possessions.

" _Where am I_?" I thought. I moved to get up but collapsed back down almost immediately. I had no strength. Indistinct voices were saying something unintelligible in the background. Two shadows in the distance got bigger as the voices got clearer. I swallowed in fear. What was going to happen to me? The last thing I remembered was seeing Mihael's face. But that was impossible. Wasn't it. The shadows became bodies and

the voices became recognisable. I screamed when I saw who they were. "Hey Maud," They said as they came to sit in front of me. "Long time, no see." I was furious.

I immediately flung my arms around the person on the left. I refused to let go as I sobbed loudly, burying my head in his vest. He hugged me fondly, running his fingers through my hair. Our hair. I broke away, wiping my face with my sleeve. I collapsed back in my chair again.

"T-two y-y-years," I sobbed "Two fucking years," He opened his mouth to speak but stopped when he saw my face.

"Why? Why? WHY!?" I screamed, tears running down my face. "Maud, we're so sorry," said the person on the right. "Please, believe us,"

I started sniffling, wiping my nose on my sleeve. Never in my life had I been so angry with at anyone, and yet so pleased to see them.

"Why Mail, Why?" Mail stood up and sat next to me. Mihael soon followed suit.

"It seems we have a lot of explaining to do." Said the blond, blue eyed friend of mine who I swore that I would never forgive.

The three of us grew up in an orphanage in Winchester; Wammy's. Mail and Mihael were best friends there. I'm Mail's little sister so they both protected me against bullies and such like. I had very few friends due to my eccentricities so I really appreciated their company.

Known as L's forth successor, I worked hard to become first, unlike my brother who has to be the laziest person that I have ever known. I left secondary school (never went as none of 'us' did but you get the idea) aged eleven and went straight to university. By the time I was seventeen, I had a PHD, and two Master's degrees (In Mathematics, Computer programming and Computer sciences, respectfully) both Mail and Mihael were really proud of me.

Shortly after completing my Master's in Computer Sciences, both Mail and Mihael disappeared. They both came to my room one night, both looking really unwell and told me that they were going to solve the Kira case. I was so angry. They had left me alone to solve a stupid murder case, just to beat Nate River at it.

When I turned eighteen, I left and moved to London. I currently work in a café and in as a supply teacher to pay my way through medical school. When I started at UCH, I acted as If I had no qualifications other than outstanding GCSEs. (Eleven A*s). Maud Jeevas was just a regular student who had just finished collage. The trouble I went to hacking computer systems to make myself seem totally normal.

I'm still incredibly unpopular. I'm thinking of moving out of Hall's when I've saved up enough for a place of my own. Roger is refusing to shell over any money as I am over eighteen and not yet twenty-one so I work two jobs in order to pay for everything.

"You go to medical school?" Mihael asked in disbelief.

"Yep, I fancied a challenge."

They both stared at me. "Maudie, most people enter competitions as challenges, they don't start at medical school!"

I grinned.

"Mail, you don't seem to remember that this is the girl who would complete university entrance exams when she was bored." Mihael stated, shaking his head.

I now have a hefty pile of acceptance letters from the top universities, including Harvard and Yale. I have been to both Oxford and Cambridge but still lived at Wammy's. They provided transport for me to get there and back.

"I think we better tell you what happened" Mail got up and began pacing around. He is so weird. To be fair, so am I. Why do you think we are never parted from our goggles?

"Maud, you are going to have to believe what we are about to tell you. I know that it will sound totally implausible, but we are telling the truth." He paused, waiting for me to take it in.

"Mihael and I were attacked by a vampire the night before we went to solve the Kira case and we have been vampires too ever since."

He looked at me so earnestly that I would have believed him. But vampires? Really? Do they honestly take me for an idiot? I made my feelings quite clear. They both winced slightly at my shouting.

"She clearly doesn't believe us, should we resort to plan B?" Mihael murmured to Mail. He looked back at me, not sure if it was the best course of action. He turned back at Mihael and nodded firmly.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Plan B? What on Earth was that? I still couldn't believe their insisting that their vampire story was true. But it was my brother and his best friend telling me. That did give it some credence.

No! This is insane. Mail and Mihael both turned to face me again. They seemed very reluctant to do whatever 'plan B' was. Their eyes slowly turned crimson and I gasped in recognition. I remembered what had happened. Surely not. Surely there is no way in Hell that that is possib— I was stunned into silence as they hissed at me menacingly, bearing their fangs.

I wanted to scream, but nothing came. I swallowed in fear. "Oh, my God!" I squeaked as I fainted, banging my skull against the tiles.

I came round some time later.

"Ugh, my head", I groaned, rubbing at it. "Jeez, that really hurts."

Mail and Mihael were both crouched down beside me. They looked relived when I woke up. I suddenly realised what was going on. Before I could stop myself, I recoiled against the wall in terror. "S-S-STAY AWAY!" I screamed. I panicked and made a rudimentary crucifix with my fingers.

"Stay Back! I mean it!" I tried not to show any fear. They both sighed and shook their heads. They couldn't help but grin at this.

"Do you honestly think that a crucifix or any other religious symbol will work against us?" He laughed coldly. This was not the Mail I knew. This was not the kind, sweet, loving older brother that I so admired. He has cold, hard, calculating, cruel, emotionless.

"That is a complete myth made up by humans. The vast majority don't know that we exist. _We_ didn't know until two years ago. Just to be clear, Holy water is powerless, religious books/artefacts do bugger all, sunlight does nothing more than it does to humans and we do have reflections."

He stared at me. His eyes were like ice, cold and horrible. They were green once again but were dull. They had lost all of their life and brightness. He had changed so much. I feared him. I was actually terrified of my own brother. I looked over at Mihael. He had changed so much too. His eyes were blue once again but were bright and laser-like. They burnt right through to your soul. He looked so angry and bitter. He had an enormous scar down the left side of his face. He had been really nasty when I asked him how he got it.

I stood up and started to walk away. An ice-cold hand gripped my shoulder tightly.

"And where do you think you're going?" an emotionless monotone asked. I squeaked slightly and he turned me around. His icy green eyes met my bright emerald ones.

"You do realise that you aren't going anywhere right? Once a vampire lets a victim live, they belong to them. You belong to me and Mihael and you are staying right here."

BELONG TO THEM, WHAT THE HELL? Each syllable was colder and more forced than the last. It was so weird. When I first saw them again, they had been like they were before. They had been so kind and considerate. They were worried about me. I had felt so safe. Now I had never felt so endangered in my life. What where they going to do with me? He dropped me back down. I curled up in a ball in the corner and started crying again.

"What are we going to do with her?" Mihael asked quietly. The two of them walked into the kitchen area thinking I was out of earshot. I wasn't. I could hear every word they said.

"Keep her here for now. Feed on her if we are hungry. I don't know! You're the one who spared her. Why didn't you kill her there and then?"

Mihael thought for a bit, and then answered.

"I don't know. I guess I couldn't. She's your little sister." He shuffled awkwardly.

"And?" Mail still had the same emotionless expression.

I gulped. Everything before, all of the kindness and apologising. It was all an act. Maybe they meant it at the time but their true sides have now come through, their sadistic, sociopathic, evil and cruel sides.

"I suppose we could recruit her." Mihael suggested.

"What do you mean?" Mail asked. He sat down on the breakfast bar, swinging his long legs.

A bit of the old Mail was still there. The childish Mail was still intact.

"I mean, make her one of us. That way we could be together again." He looked hopeful.

"I missed you too, Mihael" I whispered quietly, a single tear trickling down my face.

A huge grin formed on Mail's face. "Why not? In fact, I'll do it now."

He leapt off the breakfast bar and walked back towards me. WHAT?! NO! No way. THIS IS NOT HAPPENING!

I recoiled further away as he got closer. I must have looked truly pitiful as his face softened slightly. He reached towards my cheek and caressed it gently. It was so cold. I winced slightly.

"Please don't. Mail please stop. Please don't!" I cried.

He chuckled darkly. With one swift motion, he grabbed my neck and tilted it towards himself.

He licked it making me grimace. I wanted to scream but as I opened my mouth, he shoved is hand over it. It was freezing. He buried his fangs into my neck. It was unbelievably painful. Warm blood trickled down my neck. I could hear him gulping it down loudly. He pulled away leaving me feeling lightheaded.

His eyes were still red. He looked truly terrifying; crimson eyes, blood dripping around his mouth, fangs sticking out of his mouth, an ice like stare and an evil smirk. It was nightmare material.

He bit down on his wrist until he drew blood. Without warning, he shoved it against my mouth. I kept it firmly shut. I refused to become blood-sucking monsters like them. Mihael walked over and pinched my nose, forcing me to open my mouth. I tasted a coppery fluid run over my tongue. Unlike my blood, it was bitterly cold. I felt it fill me up. Mail pulled his wrist away from me and Mihael released my nose. "Welcome" They said in unison as for the third time today, I passed out.


	4. Chapter 4

I woke up lying on the floor of the living room. They just left me there after I passed out. Charming. I felt my neck, my fingers passing over two, distinct holes. I sighed. It was really true. To be honest, I don't know how I feel about it. Immortality sounds great, but living forever must slowly become Hell as everyone you meet dies before you. I guess you become like Mail; cold, emotionless, withdrawn, cruel, sadistic. But he's only been one for two years. It's hardly a lifetime of suffering.

Hold on. Wait. Mail and Mihael both got bitten when they were nineteen. They are now both twenty-one but now I think about it, they don't look as if they have aged at all. Will I look permanently nineteen for the rest of my life? Thank God I'm already old enough to do anything, I'm technically an adult. That would be so awkward if you are permanently, physically underage. You can see that I have my priorities right.

"I see that you have awoken." a cold, emotionless monotone states.

I jump in shock. I turn around to see Mail. He looks as terrifying as ever. His fire red hair spiked down over his eyes, the icy glare of which was still visible.

He had a rather amused expression on his face. I didn't know what that meant. I was very scared. I got up and began to move away. He appeared in front of me. How the Hell did he get there so quickly?

He chuckled lowly at my shocked expression.

"I see you have the impression that you are now free to go", He pushed me to the ground.

"whilst you are technically no longer _my_ victim as you are one of us, where are you going to go? You can't go back to university. Not yet. You have yet to control your powers and cravings. So until then, you are going to be under the 'protection' of me and Mihael." he smirked slightly at the word "protection".

What does mean? What the Hell were they going to do with me?

"So exactly where are we?" I asked, trying to make conversation.

Mail gave me a bored look and then looked at his nails.

Mihael came out of nowhere, startling me again.

"We're still in London. This was an old, abandoned building. We decided to move in as no one has used it for ages.", He smiled softly at me.

I felt safer. He extended his hand towards me. I held it and he pulled me up.

"c'mon, I'll show you to your room." He led me away and towards a corridor. Mail scoffed loudly. I turned around slightly and saw that he had his head in his hands.?

We walked into a relatively large room. It had a single bed against one wall. There was a large full-length mirror by a pretty big wardrobe. There was a chaise long by a big window in a sort of alcove. There was a desk opposite the bed. It had a really nice revolving chair on wheels.

A mac-book was open on the desk. There was also a desktop, printer/photocopier, speakers, a microphone and landline. An enormous book case crammed full of my favourite titles. I gasped when I saw the best part of the room; a gaming area!

Two, black gaming chairs were positioned in front of a massive flat-screen TV. Numerous games consoles. A huge variety of video games. An even bigger variety of DVDs.

"Is this all mine?" I asked, taking it all in.

Mihael grinned widely. "Yup. All yours. You're gonna live with us for a long time so you may as well be comfortable."

He smiled at me. It was just like old times.

"I'll leave you to get settled in. Don't worry about getting your stuff. Mail paid your university a visit, pretending to be you. He told them that you were moving out and he gathered all of your stuff."

That would explain why a lot of my belongings were here and why my posters and fanart decorated the walls.

He walked out shutting the door behind him. I flopped back onto the bed. So, this was my life from now on. I pulled my goggles over my eyes. I plugged in my head phones and went to sleep. I woke up to the sound of screaming and crying. What on Earth?...

I turned on my bedside lamp, wincing slightly from the brightness. It was already night. I must have been asleep for hours. The screaming and crying was still incredibly loud.

Had they decided to feed on someone else already? No. It sounded too familiar. I pushed off my duvet and swung my legs over. It was freezing. I pulled on a hoodie and my combat boots. I felt the need to investigate that noise.

Pushing the door open, I crept into the hallway. Why was I creeping? Christ, I don't know! It just felt as if it was necessary. I walked down, following the direction of the noise. A door swung open suddenly, making me jump.

"Mihael! Don't. Do. That." I muttered through gritted teeth.

"Sorry," He rubbed the back of his neck, grinning awkwardly. "I didn't realise you were out here,"

I relaxed slightly. "What is that noise? The crying?" I asked. Mihael winced.

"Um, that's Mail."...

What? That's Mail? I had enough of this constant mood changing. For goodness sake, why can't they just make their minds up.

"Yup," He replied seeing the look on my face.

"I'd better explain." He sat down, back against the wall and motioned for me to join him.

"Explain what?" I slumped against the wall next to him, my knees up against my chest. He took a deep breath, suggesting that this was going to be a long story. That's fine. I had eternity to hear it.

"Okay, I guess you would like some answers,"

I nodded.

He continued.

"Well, as you know, Mail and I got attacked by vampires and then mysteriously vanished. What you don't know is what happened next,"

He paused. "These vampires took us by force. For three months we were kept chained up in a cellar watching them 'feeding'. For three months, we saw innocent people be brutally murdered by these monsters. Their screams for help, pleads of mercy, begging for their lives. It was absolute torture watching all of this. They periodically released us, but only to feed. At first we both refused. Refused to become like them. But we honestly could not control it. About four months after we got taken prisoner, we killed our captors and ran. It shortly went down hill from there,"

He stopped, allowing me to take it all in.

That must have been horrible.

"Um, I don't want to go into too much detail about 'this', but I will tell you how I got scarred. I basically set of an explosion to evade capture after a plan went horribly wrong. I was comatose for about six months leaving Mail totally on his own. He no one for six whole months and had no idea whether or not I would pull through. Whether or not I would be a 'vegetable'."

He involuntarily ran his gloved hand over his scar.

I looked at him. His eyes were filled with tears.

"Mail changed immensely over those six months. The brother that you once knew is long gone. I desperately want him back as much as you do. He sank into a depression and his way of therapy was murder. The only escape from what was going on in his head was to become the cold, emotionless, heartless, evil, sadistic, sociopathic monster that you saw earlier. When I woke up from my coma, he was a completely different person. I was too. I enjoy killing to some extent but not as much a Mail."

He stopped.

I had my head in my hands. Oh Mail. Mihael put his arm around me, comfortingly.

"Please don't blame him. It is not his fault. He never asked for any of this to happen. Do you have any idea what he went through? He missed you so much; we both did. Now he has you back, he does not know how to react. Resent us, yes. Fear us, yes. Hate us, yes. But please don't blame us, him."

He was crying now.

"Mihael, I am so sorry. I had no idea."

I was the one comforting him now. Mail wasn't the only one with problems, I wasn't flawless either. I understood what it was like having done something that you are not proud of. I glanced down at my wrists, tracing the scars.

"He is still haunted by everything he's done. He is still wracked with guilt. Every night, he sees them _all_ again."

Mihael wiped his eyes.

"I don't understand," I said. "I thought he _enjoyed_ it."

I moved my fringe out of my face.

"He does. God, he loves it. But that is relatively new. All of the people that he killed before he had changed. All of the deaths he witnessed, even the ones for which he is not responsible. He still sees it all every night. And now his biggest regret of all... You."

He pointed at me.

Me? I was his biggest regret?

"He loves you dearly no matter what he says. He vowed that he would never let any harm come to you. But, he did. He was the one that 'turned' you and he feels unbelievably guilty for it."


End file.
